Feathery Wings
by Raven Howl
Summary: Grièvement blessé à l'abdomen, Harold sent sa dernière heure arrivée. Heureusement, un ange descend du ciel pour venir le conduire au Paradis ou plutôt ... pour appeler une ambulance ? HIJACK / AU
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** **:** Feathery Wings

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Pairing** **:** Harold x Jack

 **Note** **:** Cette histoire était censée être un One-Shot mais au vu de sa longueur qui ne fait que grandir à mesure que les idées me viennent, je préfère la poster en chapitre. De ce fait, j'en posterai un par jour et elle sera fini dans le courant de la semaine. Encore désolée pour ma longue absence. /Inspirée du yaoi _Torch_ ou _Tomagiri_ de Paraiso Harada/

 **Disclaimer** **:** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks, Disney, Pixar, Cressida Cowell et William Joyce.

* * *

 _Mourir_. Une chose effrayante et pourtant inévitable à laquelle les humains essaient de ne pas penser et dont ils veulent s'éloigner le plus possible. Or, la Faucheuse finit toujours par rattraper ses proies, quelque soit la distance qui les sépare. Certains disparaissent plus vite que d'autres, le fil de leur vie coupé par un événement brutal, une maladie ou un accident, laissant derrière eux des proches détruits. D'autres ont le temps de voir venir, écoulant des jours heureux dans leur bicoque de briques, entourés de leurs enfants et petits-enfants. Ainsi va le monde. De nouvelles têtes arrivent tandis que d'autres s'effacent. L'avenir se dessine tandis que le passé se désagrège lentement, emportant souvenirs, Histoire et héritage avec lui.

Éphémère. Semblable à un battement de cil. C'est ce qui rend notre passage sur Terre si exceptionnel et appréciable. Il nous faut profiter de chaque instant pour être sûr de ne rien manquer. _Mourir_ sans aucun regret, est certainement le meilleur départ que notre espèce puisse s'offrir. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'aurait voulu Harold tandis qu'il gisait sur l'asphalte d'une ruelle peu fréquentée de sa ville, une main pressée sur sa hanche pour arrêter l'hémorragie, son t-shirt vert se gorgeant peu à peu de son sang, sombre et épais, et ses pensées s'accélérant alors que sa fin approchait à grands pas. Au-dessus de lui, le jeune homme voyait le ciel voilé du soir à travers ses paupières lourdes de fatigue, le sommeil se faufilant discrètement à travers son corps pétrifié, l'incitant à se laisser glisser vers ce gouffre dont il ne ressortirait jamais, et une mince fumée blanche s'élevait de ses lèvres vers cette immensité inaccessible à chacune de ses expirations, tremblantes de froid et de peur. Un grognement s'échappa soudainement d'entre ses dents serrées et un mince filet de sang dévala le coin droit de son menton, accentuant l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Un autre gémissement.

La douleur devenait insupportable.

Si ce délinquant avait vraiment voulu le tuer, il aurait pu correctement viser sa cible, toucher un point vital qui lui aurait évité toute cette souffrance et sa victime serait morte quelques secondes après son acte criminel. Au lieu de ça, son agresseur s'était enfui la queue entre les jambes en réalisant qu'il venait de poignarder un jeune adulte d'à peine vingt-trois ans, tout juste sorti de ses études de psychologie pour entreprendre le métier, pas encore prêt à rendre l'âme, et n'avait même pas eu le courage de récupérer ce qu'il était venu quérir auprès de lui. Ainsi, le brun s'était effondré à genoux, incapable de revenir dans l'avenue principale afin d'obtenir l'aide nécessaire, et avait préféré se coucher sur le bitume pour ne pas aggraver sa plaie, retraçant son parcours de vie en se disant qu'il aurait voulu continuer sur sa lancée. Après tout, il était aimé par son entourage, avait réussi ses études, s'était trouvé son propre appartement et avait débuté ses recherches pour trouver du travail et mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris. Son orgueil et amour-propre n'étaient pas enclin à abandonner tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé de bâtir.

Puis, alors qu'il s'excusait intérieurement auprès de ses parents pour les difficultés qu'il leur avait causées, qu'il s'imaginait déjà la peine que son départ allait causer à sa meilleure amie Raiponce, qu'il se rappelait ne pas avoir nourri Krokmou, sa fouine noire, depuis ce matin et que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient à mesure que cette substance vitale se répandait autour de lui, un visage angélique apparut près de lui, observant le futur cadavre avec une expression sereine et calme.

Par delà sa semi-conscience, Harold arrivait à distinguer les deux protubérances plumeuses d'une blancheur immaculée de part et d'autre de son dos, et une question parvint à se construire dans son esprit embrumé par l'épuisement.

«-Est-ce là l'ange qui va me conduire au Paradis ?»

Ce n'était pas une interrogation idiote puisqu'il possédait les appendices distinctifs de ces créatures fantastiques et dans son état, l'étudiant n'avait plus envie de faire le point entre la réalité et ses divagations. Difficilement, sa vue troublée identifia d'autres détails déroutants. Sans le moindre doute, il s'agissait d'un homme. D'un ou deux ans son aîné probablement. Et pourtant, sa courte chevelure était presque aussi pure que les ailes qui s'agitaient à ses côtés et ses iris reflétait le ciel dégagé d'un hiver froid, durant lequel les enfants s'amuseraient gaiement, ignorant lors d'une journée, les problèmes imposés par une brève existence sur cette planète. Jamais auparavant l'adulte n'avait vu figure aussi délicate. Au fond de lui, il était heureux que son guide soit un être si adorable. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, au lieu d'empoigner sa main pour le mener vers sa nouvelle maison, le Nephilim s'empara de son téléphone portable et composa un numéro inconnu, posant l'appareil contre son oreille en attendant que son interlocuteur ne décroche. Dès que l'autre personne répondit à l'appel, il déclara d'une voix douce mais légèrement ennuyée.

-Pourriez-vous envoyer une ambulance dans la rue des Tanneurs ?

Harold ne comprenait pas. N'était-il pas venu pour le conduire au ciel ? Pourquoi appelait-il les urgences ? À quoi cela servirait-il ? Le brun ne survivrait probablement pas à cette blessure. Le concerné n'eut guère le temps de penser plus longuement à tout ceci, car sa conscience glissa entre ses doigts et ses rideaux de chair s'abaissèrent pour que le monde sombre dans les ténèbres et la dernière chose qu'il put entendre, fut le soupir agacé de l'ange accroupi près de lui, son menton posé sur la paume de sa main dans une position admirative.

Finalement, la vie n'en avait peut-être pas fini avec le futur psychologue et après quelques jours d'hospitalisation, l'étudiant fut relâché dans la nature avec des médicaments à prendre et beaucoup de repos pour que sa plaie se referme convenablement. Parfois, il maudissait ses ancêtres vikings pour lui avoir légué cet entêtement typique du guerrier, incapable d'abandonner l'emprise qu'il a sur son existence, et ce désir ardent d'avancer un peu plus sur ce chemin épineux et semé d'embûches que tout le monde s'efforce de traverser, chacun à sa manière. D'un autre côté, il remerciait cette apparition divine, ou hallucination, car elle lui avait offert l'occasion de voir son père pleurer, inquiet et détruit à l'idée de perdre son unique fils, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, et la possibilité de rencontrer le chanceux qui allait partager le reste de son parcours avec Mérida, une amie d'enfance au caractère flamboyant, en la personne d'Erett, un sportif aguerri et spécialiste dans la restauration. Les visites avaient été nombreuses durant sa convalescence. Sa camarade aux longs cheveux des blés s'était présentée la première, juste après ses géniteurs, les yeux emplis de larmes et ses épaules secouées par de gros sanglots puis, la rousse et son petit ami s'étaient glissés discrètement alors que Tadashi et son frère cadet Hiro, s'assuraient que le blessé avait encore toute sa tête, et les membres du groupe qu'il avait soudé lors de ses années lycée, et avec qui il avait gardé contact, avaient fait le déplacement ensemble pour venir lui souhaiter un rapide rétablissement. L'affection particulière que tous lui portaient, avait réussi à réchauffer l'atmosphère froide et solitaire de sa chambre aux murs blancs, et l'avait aidé dans un certain sens à reprendre rapidement du poil de la bête. Après tout, le voir aussi déprimé, immobilisé sur ce matelas à l'odeur infecte, l'air abattu, n'était pas dans les habitudes de ses compagnons et ils lui avaient tous apporté un brin de soleil durant sa convalescence, en espérant qu'il ne perde pas cet esprit vif et malin que ses proches connaissaient si bien.

À présent, Harold était seul dans sa chambre, étalé de tout son long sur son lit une place, une boule noire étrange posée sur son ventre, et regardait intensément le plafond en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire durant ces congés forcés. Contrairement à beaucoup de personnes de son âge, il n'aimait pas rester enfermé dans la même pièce toute la journée et sortait tout le temps pour aller voir ses amis ou passer un moment dehors, simplement pour prendre l'air. Se sentir ainsi cloîtré, enfermé, prisonnier dans cet espace restreint, l'étouffait presque et le rendait terriblement malheureux. On ne lui avait pas _interdit_ de sortir mais le médecin lui avait fortement _déconseillé_ de trop bouger, afin que sa blessure ne s'ouvre pas de nouveau. De ce fait, toute activité nécessitant un effort physique important était purement proscrite pendant un mois entier.

Un soupir exaspéré lui échappa en pensant aux longues journées ennuyeuses qu'il allait supporter, isolé du monde dans son petit appartement à peine décoré, et il ferma ses paupières dans l'espoir d'échapper le temps d'une maigre sieste, à cette réalité qui le révulsait. Toutefois, sa malchance le rattrapa une seconde fois et le bruit assommant de sa sonnette le tira de son demi-sommeil, le forçant à déloger son ami à quatre pattes de sa position initiale, celui-ci couinant de mécontentement en trottinant vers son panier. Traînant son corps vers la porte d'entrée, il n'eut guère la force de regarder dans l'œil de Judas pour découvrir l'identité du gêneur et préféra ouvrir directement, grommelant des salutations maladroites à cet inconnu.

À sa grande surprise, il fut obligé de baisser légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le visage de son invité et écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la chevelure blanche de l'envoyé du ciel qui lui avait sauvé la vie, ce dernier arborant une expression boudeuse comme s'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Harold examina la personne face à lui de haut en bas, analysant sa silhouette avec attention, et n'arrivait pas à croire que ce qu'il avait imaginé être une hallucination, puisse être tout simplement la vérité. Juste derrière les épaules anguleuses à peine couverte par le débardeur bleu marine, les ailes plumeuses distinctives de ces créatures fantastiques, battaient faiblement dans un rythme irrégulier et semblaient terriblement épuisés pour une quelconque raison, certaines parties se détachant pour tomber délicatement au sol. Ces grands yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur puérile, identique à celle d'un enfant devant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets, et cette peau pâle lui laissait entendre qu'il ne devait pas sortir très souvent pour prendre le soleil.

-Allez-vous me fixer comme ça encore longtemps ? C'est extrêmement gênant, se plaignit l'ange en détournant le regard vers la droite, esquivant celui de son interlocuteur.

-H-hein ? Qu'est-ce que … ?

-Je n'aime pas que l'on me regarde comme ça. Vous allez vous décider à me laisser entrer ? Ou dois-je rester sur le palier jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne se dessèche ?

Étonné par ces propos sombres, allant à l'encontre de l'image innocente qu'il se faisait de lui tantôt, le brun sortit de sa transe pour répondre à l'interrogation de son visiteur et passa une main sur son visage pour effacer son expression béate, certainement des plus ridicules. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Le futur psychologue ne pouvait autoriser ce jeune homme à entrer dans son appartement. Il ne le connaissait pas, n'avait pas réellement envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui et puis, ces ailes n'étaient peut-être pas réelles, seulement des artifices qu'il adorait garder juste parce que cela faisait joli sur lui. Si c'était le cas alors ce garçon avait un important problème mental à régler et l'adulte serait contraint de lui recommander un psychiatre. Ou bien, Halloween approchait ? Non. Ils étaient encore en septembre si sa notion du temps ne lui faisait pas défaut. Alors pourquoi ? Toutes ces réflexions commençaient à lui donner le tournis. Pour l'instant, son esprit lui ordonnait avec véhémence de repousser cet étranger et de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Cependant, celui-ci lui avait sauvé la vie. Et pour cela, il ne serait jamais assez reconnaissant. Ainsi, ne suivant plus sa tête mais son cœur, qui dictait la plupart de ses actions, Harold fit un pas de côté pour l'autoriser à pénétrer dans sa demeure et l'ange n'ajouta rien en voyant le conflit intérieur apparent sur le visage de son interlocuteur, s'installant confortablement sur une chaise du salon comme s'il avait toujours connu cet endroit.

-Ahem … nous n'avons pas été présenté je crois ? Baragouina le brun en tentant d'engager une conversation.

-Mon nom est Jack. Je suis un ange malencontreusement tombé du ciel et je ne peux plus remonter au Paradis car mes ailes sont trop faibles pour supporter mon poids. Donc je suis condamné à rester ici jusqu'à leur rétablissement.

Les explications furent plus claires qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait un peu du mal à y croire étant donné la situation mais le jeune adulte ne semblait pas avoir réellement le choix pour le moment, et accepta ces informations avec une expression crispée.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, moi c'est Harold. Est-ce que je peux savoir comment tu es … tombé du ciel ?

-Je me suis un peu trop penché en voulant regarder le train de vie des humains. Ma main a glissé et j'ai chuté lourdement vers votre monde.

-Et comment se fait-il … qu'elles soient dans un tel état ?

-Ma santé est influencée par les émotions que vous, mortels, pouvez éprouver. Si elles sont majoritairement positives, je suis capable de voler sans encombre mais, si elles ne sont que haine et colère, je perds peu à peu mes plumes et mon corps se dégrade jusqu'à disparaître, expliqua le dénommé Jack sans même sourciller à l'annonce de sa propre mort.

L'ancien étudiant ressentit une soudaine pitié à l'égard de cette créature déchue, admirant la forme de ses courbes avec une certaine fascination, et s'installa à côté de lui pour être un peu plus à l'aise, ne décrochant pas son regard soudainement intéressé. Au fur et à mesure que ses interrogations trouvaient leurs réponses, il paraissait un peu plus convaincu par les dires de son invité et craignait de moins en moins sa présence dans son foyer. Perdu dans sa contemplation, le brun ne remarqua que trop tard que sa main s'était faufilée vers l'une de ces protubérances pour la tâter, s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien réelles, et pinça délicatement entre ses doigts une plume décharnée, arrachant une exclamation de surprise à l'argenté.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Lâchez-mon aile !

-Elles sont vraiment là alors. C'est doux …

-S'il vous plaît, lâchez-la. E-elles sont très sensibles et le simple fait de les toucher m-me fait me sentir … bizarre.

À l'entente de cette phrase, Harold stoppa tous ses mouvements et obéit à l'ordre qu'on venait de lui donner, s'excusant pour ce geste trop tactile et cette façon déplacée de l'avoir décrite. L'autre haletait bruyamment, tout comme quelqu'un qui aurait fourni un effort surhumain, une goutte de sueur perlant le long de sa tempe, ses paupières fermées pour se concentrer, sans doute sur les battements effrénés de son cœur et sa respiration fébrile illustrait son trouble. L'adulte n'aurait jamais pu prévoir une telle réaction juste en frottant ces membres ailés. Il devait bien l'avouer, il le trouvait adorable et avait envie de lui caresser le crâne pour le rassurer. Mais il se retint. L'atmosphère s'alourdit soudainement, le silence pesant au-dessus d'eux, et seuls les grognements de Krokmou, installé paresseusement dans son panier, tête pendante vers le bas, brisaient celui-ci pour éviter que la tension ne soit vraiment trop palpable. Au bout de quelques minutes, un autre son s'imposa dans ce vide. Les joues de l'ange virèrent au rouge écarlate et un sourcil se arqua sur le visage de son voisin.

-Tu as faim ?

-Je n'ai pas mangé depuis des jours. Pardonnez mon estomac …

-Arrête avec le vouvoiement. Je suis sûr que je suis plus jeune que toi alors, s'il te plaît, laisse tomber la marque de respect.

-Très bien, marmonna le Nephilim avec un maigre sourire.

-Tu as des préférences particulières ? En terme de nourriture je veux dire ?

-Ce que tu as à disposition me suffira. Je ne suis pas difficile.

La présence de cette étrange personne à son côté devenant de plus en plus agréable au fil des minutes, le jeune homme commença à préparer un plat simple avec ce qu'il avait dans le réfrigérateur et resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il serve l'assiette remplie de pâtes à l'œuf à Jack, qui regardait avec appétit ce qui allait être déposé devant lui. Dès que la vaisselle toucha le bois brun de la table, il empoigna les couverts tendus pour débuter son repas avec une expression terriblement enfantine, ses roucoulements de bonheur rappelant à son hôte ceux d'un petit chaton que l'on gratterait derrière l'oreille, et cela le fit rire doucement. La beauté affamée à sa droite le remerciait avec excès pour sa gentillesse, félicitant la qualité de la préparation entre deux bouchées, et essayait de rester la plus présentable possible malgré la faim mordante qui semblait l'assaillir. Cette scène aurait pu paraître agaçante ou stupide vu par une personne extérieure, mais aux yeux du propriétaire de l'appartement, elle avait quelque chose de mignon et surnaturelle, qui le rendait heureux dans un sens, presque euphorique. Après que son aîné ait achevé son déjeuner, celui-ci fit un petit tour pour visiter ces lieux qui allaient devenir sa maison de fortune, admirant chacun de ses détails avec une fascination débordante, s'arrêtant devant les photos encadrées sur les meubles pour commenter leurs occupants ou les plantes d'intérieur pour sentir leur parfum, et s'attela à faire connaissance avec l'animal de compagnie d'Harold, touchant du bout de son index la tête entièrement noir de la bête. Cette dernière parut ne pas apprécier le geste, en particulier parce que l'étranger venait de le déranger dans son sommeil, et s'attaqua d'un coup de dents à ce membre perturbateur, sifflant méchamment dans le but de bien se faire comprendre.

Surpris par l'assaut, Jack tomba à la renverse, Krokmou fermement accroché à son doigt, et manqua de se cogner à la commode juste derrière lui. Maladroitement, l'ange tenta de retirer la bestiole de son point d'attache, miaulant sous la douleur, et le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur à la vue de ce spectacle, une chaleur apaisante s'emparant peu à peu de tout son être.

-Au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu pourrais m'aider ?! S'écria l'argenté en secouant sa main.

-Ahaha ! Tu l'as dérangé pendant sa sieste. Pas étonnant qu'il veuille te croquer !

-Quel genre de chose est-ce là ?

-Ce n'est qu'une fouine. Il n'est pas méchant. Il a juste du mal avec les inconnus. Donne lui du temps.

À la fin de son explication, l'hôte entoura de ses larges mains la petite furie, qui cessa instantanément ses gestes et retira ses crocs de la peau laiteuse de leur invité, et la réprimanda gentiment en lui demandant d'être un peu plus courtoise à l'avenir. Après tout, ce garçon allait rester avec eux encore un moment et une bonne entente serait de rigueur s'ils voulaient cohabiter sans tension. D'une manière trop humaine pour sa condition animale, la bête gesticula comme pour montrer son désaccord et s'échappa de l'étreinte de son maître, retournant se cacher dans son panier pour ne plus voir cet intrus.

-Krokmou finira par s'habituer à ta présence. Évite simplement de faire quelque chose qui pourrait lui déplaire, affirma-t-il en aidant Jack à se relever.

-Et, il y en a beaucoup de ces _choses_?

-Ahaha ! En quelque sorte, oui.

Son éclat de rire, qu'il avait l'habitude de trouver dérangeant, devint rapidement contagieux et son voisin le rejoignit dans sa bonne humeur, son timbre mélodieux apportant une touche réconfortante à l'atmosphère de la pièce.

Finalement, cette convalescence se passerait probablement mieux qu'il ne l'avait espérée et avec l'arrivée de cet ange, l'ennui ne serait peut-être plus le bienvenu dans ce foyer.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre** **:** Feathery Wings

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Pairing** **:** Harold x Jack

 **Note** **:** Ohayo ! Voici le chapitre 2. Les événements s'enchaînent rapidement parce qu'il devait s'agir d'un One-Shot à la base. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop gênant. **/Ce chapitre contient une scène à caractère sexuel/**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à Disney, Dreamworks, Pixar, Cressida Cowell et William Joyce.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de cet ange tombé des cieux, incapable de remonter au Paradis à cause de l'état déplorable de ses ailes, et durant cette courte période de repos, Harold se sentit mieux que jamais, libéré d'un poids qui l'oppressait depuis un temps et apaisé par l'aura rafraîchissante de cette créature surnaturelle. Bien qu'il était réellement plus âgé que son hôte, le garçon aux cheveux enneigés avait un caractère plus proche de celui d'un adolescent que de celui d'un adulte, ce qui pouvait parfois résulter à des situations hilarantes ou tout simplement surréalistes, et apporter un goût de nostalgie à toutes leurs conversations. Il avait cette manière bien à lui de faire une moue adorable dès que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son sens, et ce petit sourire mesquin qui étirait sa douce figure à chaque fois qu'une de ses farces fonctionnait, rendait sa personne encore plus précieuse. Plusieurs fois, le brun s'était surpris à le fixer avec une langueur inconnue luisant dans ses perles émeraudes. À mesure que les jours se métamorphosaient d'un présent agréable et éphémère à un passé que l'on aimerait revivre une multitude de fois, un bourdonnement suspect naquit dans le creux de l'estomac du convalescent et dès que son partenaire de fortune se tenait non loin de lui, riant ou fredonnant les notes mélodieuses du chanson, il sentait une chaleur inhumaine picoter la surface de sa peau. Un sentiment nouveau prenait peu à peu place en lui et il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus, comme si celui-ci dépassait sa simple compréhension. Pour éviter de s'encombrer l'esprit avec tout ça, il le chassa dans un recoin de son esprit pour s'attarder sur d'autres détails embêtants. Qu'allait-il dire à ses collègues ?

Au début, il craignait de devoir dévoiler l'identité de son nouveau colocataire à ses amis, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, ses compagnons ne semblaient pas avoir conscience du physique original de _celui qui l'avait récupéré le soir de son agression_ , et le déchu lui expliqua après leur départ que seules les personnes ayant frôlé la mort peuvent voir ses protubérances plumeuses. Ainsi, il apparut comme un adolescent normal aux yeux de Raiponce, Mérida, Tadashi et Hiro, venus dans l'intention de remonter le moral du blessé, et lia une forte relation avec le cadet du groupe, certainement parce qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Avec le temps et les bonnes ondes que tous dégageaient, les plumes du Nephilim commencèrent à reprendre en vigueur, repoussant lentement mais sûrement, et leur beauté étincelait d'une manière divine, dégageant une clarté presque salvatrice pour ceux qui parvenaient à les voir. Jamais auparavant, le brun n'avait eu la chance de voir quelque chose d'aussi gracieux, beau et dénué d'imperfections, et inconsciemment, il espérait que cette belle créature ne retourne pas chez elle après avoir récupéré toute son énergie, préférant passer pour un égoïste plutôt que de le voir l'abandonner pour rejoindre ses pairs. Jugeant bon de garder ses pensées pour lui, le futur psychologue profita un maximum de ces brefs instants passés avec lui et étouffa du mieux qu'il le put ces sensations négatives, afin que cela ne dégrade pas considérablement la santé de son aîné.

-Un problème Harold ? L'interrogea sa meilleure amie, ses grands yeux verts fixant malicieusement son compagnon de la journée.

-Non. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …

-Tu devrais savoir que tu ne peux rien me cacher. On se connaît depuis trop longtemps. J'ai appris à comprendre chacun de tes tics et toutes tes mimiques faciales, alors explique-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Des fois, je me demande si tu n'es pas mentalist …

Le concerné se frotta le front en rigolant, voyant très bien que cela ne servait à rien de fuir la conversation, et soupira face à la perspicacité de son amie d'enfance. En effet, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rejoint dans le café au coin de la rue, juste histoire de pouvoir palabrer en tête à tête, l'ancien étudiant jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, preuve irréfutable de son trouble, et se mordillait violemment la lèvre inférieure dès qu'il n'y avait plus de conversation, regardant autour de lui comme s'il était inquiet ou pressé. Raiponce n'avait pas eu besoin d'un dessin pour trouver la raison de cette attitude, et un large sourire s'étendait de part et d'autre de son visage alors qu'elle sirotait joyeusement son thé au jasmin, cachant son excitation avec cet air amusé.

-Il s'agit de Jack, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi penses-tu que ça le concerne ?

-Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre. Depuis qu'il t'a sauvé, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de le dévisager comme si tu voulais lui sauter dessus, expliqua-t-elle en plaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de le présenter de cette manière, surtout dans un lieu public.

-Donc, tu ne nies pas avoir des sentiments pour lui ?

-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça. Je … je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve envers lui. On ne se connaît que depuis quelques jours et puis, je ne suis pas gay. Enfin, je n'ai rien contre eux. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, je me suis déjà posé la question et même en regardant d'autres hommes, je n'arrive pas à les trouver beau ou attirant comme Jack. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive …

Face à lui, la demoiselle semblait presque jubiler intérieurement, contenant avec grand mal un fou rire nullement moqueur, et buvait noblement sa boisson chaude pour éviter d'éclater dans une crise d'hilarité. Elle devait certainement le trouver ridicule à tergiverser de cette façon, incapable de mettre un simple mot sur une émotion commune à tous, et Harold ne put s'empêcher de bouder en comprenant que la jeune femme se riait de lui. Heureusement, elle parvint à reprendre contenance pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle pensait être la vérité, posant sa main droite sur la sienne pour réconforter cet être égaré sur le chemin du bonheur.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec le genre de la personne. Ce ne sont que des étiquettes créées par la société pour mettre un mot sur cette relation afin de pouvoir en parler plus simplement. L'amour est éprouvé par un être humain envers un autre être humain. Les autres hommes ne t'attirent pas ? Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu ressens lorsque tu es avec lui.

-Et si ce n'était pas de l'amour mais seulement de la reconnaissance ? Comment je peux être sûr que je ne confonds pas les deux ?

-C'est simple. N'as-tu jamais éprouvé de la jalousie envers Hiro ?

La question le surprit. À première vue, tout ceci paraissait stupide. Le petit génie n'avait que seize ans, n'était point intéressé par la possibilité de se mettre avec quelqu'un et ne voyait en cet ange, qu'un moyen d'exprimer son côté enfantin, caché en-dessous de ce Q.I exorbitant et de cette apparence qui se voulait adulte. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas nier avoir ressenti un pincement au cœur lorsque l'argenté lui avait demandé s'il lui était possible de faire venir l'adolescent en son absence, prétextant que de cette manière, ses ailes se régénéreraient plus rapidement, et la sensation de suffocation en le voyant si impatient de revoir son ami. À vrai dire, il était jaloux de tout ses camarades. Grâce à leur caractère ouvert et enclin à la nouveauté, ils avaient réussi à nouer des liens aisément avec le garçon et n'avaient aucun mal à discuter avec lui, contrairement à celui qui l'hébergeait toujours un peu maladroit avec ses mots et enfermé dans sa fine coquille pour le protéger des blessures que lui infligeraient le monde. De ce fait, il n'arrivait jamais à entamer de son propre chef une conversation et se sentait ridicule dès qu'il amorçait la moindre discussion.

-Un peu … je suppose, bredouilla-t-il avec honte, regardant ses doigts s'entremêler avec gêne.

-Ne sois pas dur envers toi-même. Flynn a encore du mal avec le fait que tu sois mon meilleur ami. Si tu savais à quel point il peut être possessif des fois …

-J'avais déjà remarqué. Il ne veut pas que je m'assois à côté de toi quand on est en groupe, railla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Raiponce pouffa. Son futur mari avait ses raisons pour la couver ainsi, telle une maman canard le ferait avec ses canetons, et ne souhaitait guère vexer ses compagnons en faisant cela. C'était juste sa manière à lui d'exprimer son amour. Certaines fois, Harold se demandait tout de même s'il n'en faisait pas un peu trop.

-Bon. Il est clair que tu ne vois pas Jack comme un ami, et je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

«-Pas si l'on prend en compte le fait qu'il repartira dès que ses appendices auront repris leur forme initiale …» pensa-t-il en se mordillant une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure.

-Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à lui en parler.

-Quoi ?!

-Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller. J'ai donné rendez-vous à Tatiana pour aller au centre commercial. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit et prends ton courage à deux mains. J'espère que vous serez heureux tous les deux !

Sur ces mots, elle laissa de la monnaie sur la table, prit son sac à main, embrassa le brun sur les deux joues et décampa rapidement pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de poser plus de questions stupides. Désormais, le jeune homme devait se débrouiller seul pour se sortir de cette situation.

* * *

Sur le trajet du retour, il se questionna un long moment. Était-ce réellement de l'amour ? Avait-il le droit d'y croire un instant ? Pouvait-il espérer partager sa vie avec cette créature surnaturelle ? Le concerné allait-il changer d'avis en apprenant les plausibles sentiments de son hôte ? Et s'il était révulsé par ses avances ? Est-ce que les habitants du Paradis abhorraient toujours cette pratique, comme les mortels encore tout récemment ? Y avait-il une loi contre ça ? À force de s'interroger, l'ancien étudiant arriva sans s'en apercevoir et grimpa les marches du bâtiment avec lassitude, saluant brièvement ses voisins d'un signe de la main. Une fois devant sa porte, il hésita un moment avant de frapper pour qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, les éclats de voix à l'intérieur lui indiquant que le cadet du groupe était encore là, et soupira d'exaspération face à cette jalousie injustifiée, toquant silencieusement du coin de son index. Son cœur s'embrasa subitement en voyant la frimousse adorable de son invité, ses cheveux blancs ébouriffés suivant chacun de ses mouvements, ses ailes à l'envergure respectable pour se cacher derrière son dos, giflant l'air avec délicatesse, et Jack l'accueillit chaleureusement en l'étreignant avec tendresse.

-Tu es enfin de retour ! S'exclama-t-il en frottant sa joue contre son torse.

-I-il me semblait pourtant t'avoir dit que j'allais voir Raiponce ? H-Hiro est déjà parti ?

-Pas encore. Il est dans le salon avec Krokmou. Nous étions en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos avant que tu n'arrives, mais je ne suis pas très doué à ce genre de pratique humaine et je n'ai fait que perdre …

Faible face aux expressions de cet ange, il posa une main rassurante sur son crâne et le caressa comme s'il s'agissait d'un chat, l'autre boudant un peu plus après avoir été confondu avec un enfant. Ces fausses avances donnaient des espoirs incertains à Harold, son cœur tambourinant bruyamment contre sa poitrine, son bas-ventre souffrant d'une maladie invisible, et l'argenté ne se rendait pas réellement compte de ce qu'il était en train de provoquer chez son interlocuteur. Ce dernier se détacha rapidement du sujet de ses pensées pour pénétrer dans sa demeure, saluant son ami d'un sourire forcé, et s'installa dans le canapé à côté de sa fouine noire, qui vint se placer sur ses genoux pour réclamer quelques marques d'affection.

À cause de la présence du génie, le brun n'eut guère l'occasion d'échanger avec son ange gardien ou encore, de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes à propos de la relation qu'ils entretenaient, et dut attendre que le plus jeune daigne rejoindre son logis pour entamer une discussion entre adultes. Jack n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais il pouvait également faire preuve de maturité en cas de besoin. Et les prochaines minutes allaient être décisives pour le cadet.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire … débuta-t-il, le regard bas.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as l'air préoccupé depuis ton retour. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Raiponce ?

-Non non. Rien de tout ça. Je voulais juste …

Comment devait-il exprimer cela ? Son trouble était de plus en plus visible, sa lèvre devint rouge écarlate à force de subir l'assaut de ses dents, ses doigts se raidirent tant il était crispé et son esprit commençait à perdre toutes ses capacités. Au premier abord, il n'était pas convaincu lui-même de ses sentiments et là, il allait se déclarer parce que son amie d'enfance le lui avait suggéré ? C'était pure folie. Regardant face à lui sans réellement voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait, des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé prononcer un jour, s'échappèrent contre son gré de sa bouche.

-J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que tes ailes retrouvent leur apparence d'origine rapidement.

-Ah bon ? Et quel est-il ?

-Couche avec moi.

Dès qu'il eut fait part de son idée, le regret l'envahit subitement tout comme l'eau s'infiltrerait dans une cavité profonde, et l'envie de se frapper devenait peu à peu une option agréable. Toutefois, contre toute attente, son voisin ne semblait pas interloqué par cette proposition et avait même l'air enjoué par cette perspective. Comprenait-il néanmoins le sens de tout ceci ? Après tout, ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Harold éprouvait une grande attirance pour lui et serait satisfait d'obtenir une partie de sa personne, même si tout n'était pas réciproque. Ainsi, ses émotions positives engendrées par le bien-être et le plaisir de la chair, aideraient d'une manière détournée le Nephilim à regagner ses forces.

Docilement, l'être à la peau pâle et à l'allure si frêle, vint s'installer à ses côtés et le dévisagea une longue minute, silencieux et sérieux. Ce qui suivit par la suite, alla au-delà des attentes du futur psychologue. Indécis sur les mouvements à faire, le plus âgé laissa la main à l'humain à sa droite et l'autre entama son plan en embrassant tendrement son visage, se délectant de l'odeur sucrée de son corps, descendant jusqu'aux lèvres désirables pour s'en emparer dans un baiser fougueux. Ses paumes vinrent se glisser sur sa nuque, le soutenant dans cet échange passionné, des gémissements adorables brisant le silence pesant autour d'eux, et dès qu'ils eurent besoin de reprendre leur souffle, Harold prit le temps d'admirer son partenaire d'un soir, passant son pouce sur cette joue douce et délicate.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? Je ne te force à rien.

-Ces pratiques sont prohibées là d'où je viens car nous sommes considérés comme les êtres les plus purs de cet univers mais, je suppose que depuis ma chute, je ne peux plus me considérer comme tel, affirma sérieusement le garçon en faisant chevaucher ses doigts avec ceux de son voisin.

-Tu le restes pour moi !

-Aww~ Tu vas me faire fondre …

Il marqua une brève pause dans sa gentille moquerie, embrassant l'intérieure de cette large main contre son cou, avant de reprendre d'un ton fort.

-Cette pratique humaine est très courante par chez vous et je ne sais pas quelles sensations elle peut procurer, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'elle vous rend heureux et comble ce manque qui vous habite. Mes ailes n'en deviendront que plus belles si j'arrive à assouvir un de tes désirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question l'attrista un peu. En effet, il ne faisait pas ça pour le bien de ces appendices plumeux, mais pour illustrer l'amour qu'il lui portait et être ignoré de la sorte, n'était pas une chose à laquelle il s'était attendu. Après tout, il ne devait pas se voiler la face. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de faire le point sur ses sentiments et encore moins, de les lui avouer. Et comme son homologue surnaturel n'avait pas l'air de bien connaître le genre humain, ce qui allait suivre ne s'apparentait qu'à un relâchement de sa frustration dans le plaisir de la chair.  
Il déglutit. Sa réticence à l'idée de devoir s'imposer à lui s'amoindrissait à mesure qu'il admirait la peau découverte de l'argenté et bientôt, son instinct prit le dessus sur sa raison, se transformant en une flamme ardente qui n'attendait qu'à être consumée. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Jack ne soit pas répugné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire découvrir. L'esprit embrumé par des pensées impies, l'humain se pencha lentement vers la silhouette délicate pour déposer une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres lèvres humides sur celles douces et languissantes, ajoutant une touche d'innocence à leur second échange, et passa son membre curieux sur ces barrières pour demander un droit d'entrer. Sensible à cette soudaine moiteur, l'autre ouvrit le passage et une bataille acharnée entre les deux muscles agiles s'engagea pour savoir qui aurait le dessus, bien que le chérubin ne paraissait point intéresser par la suprématie dans ce duel. Incapable de s'arrêter les mains d'Harold s'agrippèrent à cette nuque fragile avec ténacité et se mirent à descendre le long de ses épaules pour attraper le bas de son débardeur, afin de le lui retirer tout en prenant soin de ne pas froisser ses ailes. Une fois qu'il fut débarrassé de cette nuisance, le brun admira cette peau laiteuse et fantomatique, identique à celle d'un malade, et sentit une intense chaleur teinter ses pommettes, ses battements devenant de plus en plus bruyants, le bout de ses doigts survolant sensuellement les lignes de son corps. Jamais auparavant un tel feu n'avait brûlé dans son bas-ventre, signe de son envie irrépressible de posséder cette personne chère à ses yeux, et il craignait que celui-ci soit trop ardent pour être dompter par quelqu'un d'apparence si frêle. Ces ailes qu'il portait si fièrement sur ses omoplates pourraient s'enflammer et disparaître dans un nuage de fumée tout comme celles d'Icare.

-Tu pourrais te mettre de dos ? Réclama-t-il subitement en dévisageant de ses perles émeraudes l'immensité d'un ciel qui lui semblait désormais accessible.

Sans émettre la moindre protestation, il lui obéit. Ses jambes longilignes s'étendirent sur la surface du sofa et son dos fut exposé à la vue de ce prédateur affamé, ses appendices s'abaissant machinalement telles les oreilles d'un chien se couchant sur sa tête pour montrer sa gêne ou sa culpabilité. Le cerveau d'Harold cessa de transmettre des pensées rationnelles à partir de cet instant. Tout devint instinctif. Ses gestes affectueux et maladroits n'étaient guidés que par son désir et les tambourinements frénétiques de son cœur. D'un coup de dents, il marqua son invité entre les omoplates, léchant timidement du bout de la langue les creux créés par sa morsure, et Jack tressauta sous la surprise, couinant de douleur par la même occasion.

-Tu n'es pas non plus obligé de me dévorer dans le sens propre du terme, murmura-t-il alors que tout son être réagissait au toucher volatile et prononcé de son amant.

Le brun rit silencieusement, humant le parfum spécial qui se dégageait de sa peau, et s'enquit de masser les ailes plumeuses avec tendresse, récoltant des gémissements explicites de la part de cette créature aux origines si pures. S'il avait bien compris, celles-ci étaient physiquement très sensible et le moindre contact pouvait lui procurer des sensations plaisantes. Alors, de ses lèvres humides, il baisa chaque parcelle avec avidité, appréciant leur douceur et l'innocence qu'elles dégageaient, et l'argenté se mit à gémir de plus en plus, une de ses mains se plaquant contre sa bouche pour retenir tout son d'en sortir. Dès que le cadet eut terminé de le torturer avec ce plaisir étouffant, il le tourna vers lui, le couchant sur le dos pour lui retirer son bas, et remarqua avec contentement qu'il n'était pas le seul à réagir à l'atmosphère lubrique de la pièce.

De petites gouttelettes salées s'échappaient du coin de ces perles bleues, s'écoulant le long de ses tempes dans une ligne transparente, ses pommettes avaient rougi de façon adorable et sa respiration était erratique, identique à celle d'un coureur après un long jogging. La vue de cette expression poussa l'ancien étudiant à accélérer les choses, saisissant cette opportunité pour montrer tout son amour à cette personne, suçant sa peau pour y laisser des taches violacées ça et là, mordillant ses tétons pour admirer les réactions que cela engendraient, entre la gêne et l'indignation, et dès qu'il s'approcha de cette entrée si convoitée par son instinct animal, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son partenaire pour s'assurer qu'il était consentant.

Pour toute réponse, Jack esquiva son regard pour le poser sur Krokmou, endormi dans son panier, ignorant tout de ce qui était en train de se produire dans cet appartement, et un sourire étira le visage tannée du convalescent. Tout se passa très vite par la suite. De ses doigts agiles couvert de salive, il aida l'ange à s'accommoder à une présence étrangère en son sein, allant, venant et s'écartant pour lui permettre de supporter la douleur ressentie lors de la première fois, et étreignit sa silhouette avec beaucoup d'affection pour diminuer sa souffrance, illustrée par des plaintes répétées et des grognements incompréhensibles.

-H-Harold … Aaah … P-pas ici, bredouilla-t-il alors que son congénère était en train de presser un peu plus son index vers une partie sensible de son intimité.

-Pourtant, tu as l'air d'aimer ça.

-I-idiot. Et toi ? E-est-ce que tu te sens … bien ?

-Je me sens toujours bien quand je suis avec toi, avoua-t-il avec un regard embué par le désir.

À cette affirmation, la créature ailée écarquilla légèrement les yeux, oubliant un instant ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, et pendant un dixième de seconde, Harold crut que l'être sous lui avait vibré à l'entente de ces mots aussi sincères que révélateurs. Il poussa cette pensée de côté et s'attela à retirer ses propres vêtements, les jetant derrière lui sans plus de manière, et enfila une protection pour ne pas souiller le Nephilim plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Doucement, il s'introduisit en lui, soutenant ses cuisses d'une poigne solide, les muscles contre ses épaules se contractant dès qu'il s'aventura un peu plus profondément, et dans un soupir satisfait, le futur psychologue se détendit pour attendre que l'autre s'habitue à ce membre étranger. Ce dernier ne mit guère longtemps à apprivoiser sa douleur et le brun put commencer à bouger, se penchant en avant pour emprisonner une fois encore, ces lèvres rosées qu'il languissait tant, repoussant les gémissements bruyants de l'argenté dans le fond de sa gorge.

-Aah … Aah … H-Harold, j-je me sens b-bizarre.

Sans plus de précisions, il comprit ce que voulait dire son amant et se saisit de son sexe gorgé par un plaisir ardent, le serrant dans sa large paume pour l'obliger à se libérer. Les plaintes doublèrent de volume, réveillant la fouine noire qui se mit à grommeler de colère, et toute sa silhouette se mit à trembler sous l'emprise de cette liaison charnelle. Puis, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, l'ange répandit sa semence sur son propre torse, la main de son partenaire couverte de cette même substance, et une gêne apparente colora ses joues pâles et couvertes de sueur.

-J-je suis désolé … Je ne savais pas …

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est normal, expliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire mesquin.

-P-pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Tu es vraiment adorable.

Soudain, d'un coup de hanche puissant, il frappa le point faible de la créature divine, la replongeant dans la noirceur de ce péché, et continua de satisfaire sa propre passion qu'il relâcha dans un grognement inhumain, avant de poser le plat de ses paumes de part et d'autre de sa tête pour reprendre son souffle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela. À son âge, il avait déjà eu la chance de faire l'expérience avec plusieurs filles. Toutefois, jamais auparavant une telle flamme n'avait brûlé dans sa poitrine et il la sentait croître même après avoir contenté ses besoins naturels. Il devait réellement l'aimer pour endurer un tel brasier.

Une fois qu'ils eurent séparés leur corps et que l'humain se fut débarrassé de son préservatif dans la poubelle de la cuisine, le propriétaire de l'appartement proposa à son invité de venir prendre une douche avec lui pour retirer cette odeur de luxure de leur peau moite. Aucune objection. Les deux hommes se rendirent dans la pièce carrelée, Jack gardant la tête basse comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire, et Harold tourna la poignée pour activer l'eau, se plaçant en dessous pour se rincer. Il prit la poire en main et passa celle-ci au-dessus de la chevelure de son voisin, qui s'indigna d'être traité comme un enfant, remuant ses bras autour de sa tête comme s'il voulait chasser une mouche. L'ancien étudiant se mit à rire de bon cœur, s'emparant du shampooing pour se laver les cheveux et continua de prendre soin de cet être qu'il appréciait tant, ignorant ses complaintes puériles.

-Tes ailes sont devenues magnifiques ! Tes plumes ont même repoussé ! S'exclama-t-il en les nettoyant avec précaution.

-Ce n'est pas surprenant. Toutes tes émotions affectent mon métabolisme, tu as dû ressentir énormément de plaisir quand on a …

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire, sa langue s'arrêta net et son visage devint aussi rouge qu'une cerise mûre, résultant à un autre sourire de la part de son interlocuteur. En effet, il avait ressenti de nombreux sentiments positifs lors de leur échange et le fait de n'avoir pu faire qu'un avec cette personne dont il pensait être amoureux, accentuait ce bonheur qu'il éprouvait. Cependant, dans le recoin de son esprit, une petite pensée négative grossissait dangereusement. L'argenté ne l'aimait pas comme lui. Tout ça, il le faisait pour pouvoir retourner chez lui et même s'il essayait de ne pas s'y attarder, cette idée naissante se répandait en lui telle une épidémie dans un village démuni.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre** **:** Feathery Wings

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Pairing** **:** Harold x Jack

 **Note** **:** Tadam ! Le chapitre 3 est là. En fait, cette histoire s'achèvera plus vite que prévu. Ne me détestez pas pour ce qu'il va se passer.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à Disney, Dreamworks, Pixar, Cressida Cowell et William Joyce.

* * *

Après cela, l'ange et son hôte retentèrent l'expérience plusieurs fois pour soigner les ailes du déchu, essayant d'autres positions gênantes qui amenèrent Jack à penser que cet humain avait des tendances sexuelles étranges, et chaque fois, les appendices plumeux n'en ressortaient que plus beau. De plus, ceux-ci se mirent à s'allonger de façon conséquente si bien que le brun avait du mal à s'y retrouver lorsqu'il voulait faire face à son dos pour y imposer de nouvelles marques. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait encore de la douleur lancinante ressentie dans sa joue gauche lorsque l'un de ces membres vint le gifler, après qu'il ait pris le sexe du Nephilim par surprise. L'autre s'était excusé platement pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne puisse se préoccuper de leurs problèmes communs.

Toutefois, plus ils le faisaient, plus le départ de l'argenté se rapprochait à grands pas et cela effrayait le futur psychologue au point qu'il ne veuille plus se séparer de lui une seule seconde, l'obligeant à venir faire les courses avec lui ou à passer moins de temps avec Hiro pour profiter de lui un maximum. Le concerné ne posa aucune question, ressentant le conflit intérieur de son compagnon, et il lui était reconnaissant pour ça. Le simple fait de pouvoir être à ses côtés le rendait heureux. L'idée de le voir partir l'accablait d'une tristesse qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, ses ailes furent presque complètement rétablies et l'ange sautillait presque de joie en pensant qu'il pourrait enfin revoir ses amis au Paradis, ignorant l'expression malheureuse qui sillonnait la figure d'habitude si lumineuse de l'humain. Pour fêter son rétablissement et la reprise du jeune homme, enfin capable de reprendre un train de vie normal après cette longue convalescence, ils décidèrent de sortir tous les deux pour aller manger au restaurant. L'endroit n'était pas luxueux ou étoilé mais ce n'était pas un fast-food non plus, et les plats servis ravirent les papilles sensibles du plus âgé, dont les ailes invisibles aux yeux des autres se mirent à battre frénétiquement dès qu'il mâchait un morceau de son repas. En face de lui, le brun avait posé son menton sur sa main, appuyant son coude sur la table, et admirait ce qui se profilait devant lui avec un sourire satisfait, constatant que le présent était certainement la plus belle chose que l'on pouvait expérimenter. Dès que son regard se posait sur cette silhouette frêle et délicate, ce visage enfantin toujours souriant et adorable, ses soucis semblaient disparaître en un instant pour ne laisser qu'un immense bien-être et cette impression d'avoir enfin quelque chose de précieux à protéger. Comme le lui avait dit sa mère cinq jours plus tôt alors qu'elle lui rendait visite, il avait beaucoup changé depuis son accident et sa rencontre avec le garçon, en particulier pour ce qui étaient de ses relations sociales et de son engouement pour les activités du quotidien, et cela l'avait énormément rassuré au point qu'elle confie la vie de son unique garnement à un parfait inconnu. Aussi protectrice et courageuse soit-elle, Valka était parfois un peu naïve et facilement attendrie par les beaux discours. C'était certainement comme cela que son père avait réussi à la séduire, lui qui n'avait pas le moindre tact et une carrure imposante qui en intimidait plus d'un.

-Tu ne manges pas ? L'interrompit son invité dans ses réflexions moqueuses sur son paternel.

-Oh si. Excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées …

-Tu es vraiment tête en l'air. Je vais finir par croire qu'un jour tu tomberas dans une bouche d'égout sans t'en rendre compte !

-J'espère que tu seras là pour m'en sortir lorsque cela arrivera, s'exclama-t-il avec un ton dramatique.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir me salir les mains pour ta petite personne.

-Tu me vexes affreusement mon cher Jack. Alors que je croyais être quelqu'un de spécial à tes yeux …

Un éclat de rire retentit dans la salle suite à cette démonstration dramaturgique ratée, couvert par le tintamarre ambiant de ce lieu convivial, et l'argenté dut reconnaître qu'il ne s'était jamais autant amusé au Paradis, et qu'il regretterait certainement ces agréables moments passés avec l'humain lorsqu'il remonterait dans son pays natal. À cette déclaration, Harold tenta avec mal de cacher son mal être et sa déception, mordillant discrètement l'intérieur de sa joue, et s'enquit de mordre dans un bout de son poisson pour occuper son corps et son esprit.

Le reste du dîner se passa calmement, Jack se moquant parfois des différents occupants de la pièce avec un doigt accusateur, et ils quittèrent l'établissement avec l'estomac rempli, une expression enjouée peinte sur leur visage respectif. Pas encore prêt à retourner à l'appartement du cadet, les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin vers un parc où ils pourraient se sentir à l'aise afin de profiter de cette belle nuit d'automne, et le brun proposa à son compagnon d'aller faire un tour près du pont en bois qui survolait la rivière, pour lui montrer la vue que l'on pouvait avoir de là-bas. Sur le chemin, ce dernier raconta une anecdote sur son amitié avec Mérida, que l'ange n'avait vu qu'une ou deux fois, et expliqua d'un air comique qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours été si proches. Au début, la demoiselle aux cheveux indisciplinées avait détesté son comportement faible et soumis face à tous les obstacles qui se mettaient en travers de sa route mais finalement, avec un peu de temps, elle avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était qu'une partie de ce qu'il était réellement et qu'il pouvait aussi être un vrai bout en train.

À sa droite, son voisin écoutait d'une oreille attentive ses péripéties comme si elles sortaient d'un livre de contes pour enfants, buvant chacune de ses paroles avec une avidité insatiable, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer dès que l'autre racontait une gaffe qu'il avait fait ou une scène gênante qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination, le vent froid fouettant leur peau découverte avec douceur, et Harold s'accouda à la rambarde en bois pour se pencher légèrement en avant et fixer l'horizon d'un air serein. Son compagnon l'imita, ses appendices plumeux remuant sous l'épaisseur de son sweat bleu marine, trop à l'étroit dans ce vêtement, et soupira en regardant le ciel au-dessus de sa tête, quelques nuages gris masquant la lueur bienveillante de la Lune. Le futur psychologue se tourna pour voir ce visage tordu par la confusion, la mélancolie et l'interrogation, et comprit parfaitement ce que l'autre pouvait ressentir à cet instant. Sa famille lui manquait. Ses amis et tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, étaient là-haut, par delà les nuages, et lui, dans son grand égoïsme, il souhaitait l'enchaîner au sol comme un pauvre animal que l'on enfermerait dans un zoo. Le brun avait honte de lui. Depuis cet incident, il ne pensait qu'à son propre bien être et à sa petite personne, sans se préoccuper de ce que pouvait ressentir cet être tombé des cieux à cause de sa curiosité. Il n'avait aucun droit de le retenir ici à cause de ces sentiments puériles et instables.

Il devait le laisser partir.

-Harold ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Hein ? Oh oui. Pardon …

-Encore en train de rêver ? Ou alors, étais-tu en train d'admirer ma magnificence ?

Jack s'écarta de son appui pour se mettre à tournoyer sur lui-même, identique à une petite fille voulant montrer à ses parents à quel point sa robe était belle, et par mégarde, il trébucha contre le torse d'un homme légèrement ivre qui passait par là, le frappant du dos de sa main dans le menton et lui marchant sur le bout du pied. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le parc à cette heure là alors il ne s'était pas attendu à percuter quelqu'un ici.

-Je suis désolé monsieur, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa-t-il en s'assurant que le bonhomme allait bien.

-Regarde où tu vas morveux, bafouilla-t-il entre deux hoquets répugnants.

-Pardonnez-moi ! Je ferai attention la prochaine fois.

-Ne me prends pas de haut gamin …

Harold sentit que l'altercation tournerait au vinaigre s'il n'intervenait pas. Cette personne empestait l'alcool, ses cheveux longs et gras ainsi que sa barbe de trois jours, illustraient un manque d'hygiène affligeant, et sa démarche était celle de quelqu'un qui avait perdu son travail, accablé par le poids des remords et de l'injustice de ce monde dans lequel il vivait. D'un bras autour de sa taille, récoltant un regard surpris de la part de son aîné, il défia l'ivrogne du regard, s'excusant une nouvelle fois à la place de son partenaire sur un ton menaçant, et pivota vers le chemin du retour, un sentiment de colère naissant peu à peu en lui suite à cet échange.

-Vous me prenez tous de haut ! Ma femme, mon patron, tous ! Vous n'êtes que des pourritures, grogna le sans-emploi dans sa folie.

Soudain, du coin de sa vision, l'ancien étudiant vit l'étranger se jeter vers eux et d'une main sale, craquelée par le temps, il agrippa le vêtement de l'argenté, saisissant inconsciemment l'une de ses ailes et tira si fort dessus, qu'un craquement sourd se fit entendre dans le silence de la nuit. Puis, un hurlement déchira les cordes vocales du concerné, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, des larmes se formèrent instantanément au bord de ses paupières et ses jambes affaiblies par l'insupportable douleur, se dérobèrent sous son poids pour qu'il se retrouve à genoux sur le bois. Sans qu'il ne puisse les voir, l'agresseur avait entre les doigts une dizaine de plumes en train de virer au noir corbeau, pour se transformer en une fumée de cendres, et sous son sweat, l'humain put voir les dégâts de son action.

Haine.

Colère.

Souffrance.

Peine.

Regret.

Tous ces sentiments négatifs affluèrent dans l'atmosphère en un rien de temps, étouffant cet endroit dans un cocon de tension et de désir de vengeance.

Incapable de contenir sa rage plus longtemps, le jeune adulte se jeta sur son semblable et le frappa au visage plusieurs fois, lui retirant toute retraite, jusqu'à ce que son nez et sa bouche ne se mettent à saigner abondamment. L'autre chercha à se débattre mais après avoir ingéré autant d'alcool, il n'arrivait même plus à lever son bras correctement, et continua d'insulter le garçon comme pour le provoquer. Le résultat fut plus probant qu'il n'aurait pu le croire. Les dents serrées, les sourcils froncés, l'air enragé, le descendant des vikings dévoilait enfin ce dont il était capable pour défendre ce qui lui était cher.

Cette ordure lui avait fait du mal. Cet empaffé avait blessé son amant. À cause de lui, il serait inapte à retourner au Paradis et devrait attendre encore un moment, avant de pouvoir revoir ses proches. Harold ne se rendit compte à quel point il avait amoché ce type, que lorsque son ami l'interpella d'une voix faible juste derrière lui. Il regagna ses esprits et vit l'homme en-dessous de lui, respirer difficilement à cause du sang qui jaillissait de ses narines et d'entre ses dents, des gémissements à peine audibles se faisant entendre entre ses complaintes silencieuses. Ne prêtant aucune attention à son état, il se redressa pour aller s'agenouiller auprès du Nephilim.

-Jack, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-H-Harold …

Le blessé eut à peine la force de prononcer le nom de son hôte, avant de s'effondrer sur le côté, appuyant son crâne contre son torse, laissant ses bras ballants sur ses cuisses, et ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans une profonde inconscience. Choqué par la tournure des événements, le brun commença à paniquer, son cœur affolé tambourinant contre sa poitrine, une goutte de sueur perlant le long de sa tempe malgré la basse température de leur environnement, et il posa sa paume froide contre la joue devenue rougeâtre de son amant. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Sa respiration était courte et irrégulière, et une mince fumée blanche se formait dès qu'il expirait un peu. Pourtant, il lui avait assuré que les anges ne pouvaient pas tomber malade. Alors, que lui arrivait-il ? Que devait-il faire ? Y avait-il un traitement spécial pour ce genre de situation ? Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et déglutir devint une tâche insurmontable, lui provoquant des spasmes qu'il se devait de contenir.

Incertain, l'ancien étudiant reprit contenance suffisamment pour passer son bras sous les jambes du Nephilim et placer une main entre ses omoplates, en faisant attention de ne pas toucher ses appendices déjà sévèrement endommagés, et s'élança dans une course effrénée jusqu'à son foyer, ignorant les regards suspects des passants.

D'ordinaire, le trajet ne lui semblait guère long, les rires de son voisin apaisant la pénibilité de la marche, mais cette fois-ci, alors que le visage de Jack s'était enfoui dans le creux de son cou, ses expirations chaudes chatouillant sa peau gelée, il avait l'impression que plus il avançait, plus la distance qui les séparait de l'immeuble grandissait et une crainte insidieuse continuait de croître en lui, étouffant les sentiments les plus positifs qu'il pouvait éprouver. S'il n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir, tous les efforts mis en œuvre pour guérir la créature fantastique seraient vain et il risquait de disparaître à jamais, laissant derrière un être au cœur brisé. Non. Il fallait qu'il survive. Au moins pour retourner chez lui et revoir les siens.

Dès qu'il arriva dans le complexe où se trouvait son appartement, il grimpa les marches rapidement, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises en s'emmêlant les pieds, et pénétra brusquement dans son deux pièces sans faire attention aux couinements de surprise de Krokmou, déposant la silhouette épuisée de l'argenté sur son lit. À présent, il devait trouver une façon de le soigner. En premier lieu, Harold retira le sweat qu'il lui avait prêté, frôlant malencontreusement les membres blessés et récoltant une plainte enfantine de la part de son invité, et prit connaissance des dégâts infligés. L'aile gauche du garçon était tordue d'une manière inhumaine, certainement fracturée par la violence avec laquelle cet ivrogne l'avait agrippée, le bout de ses plumes commençaient à noircir et l'autre appendice n'était pas dans un meilleur état, celle-ci ayant été sévèrement affecté par les ressentis négatifs des deux humains. Ne voulant guère céder à la panique, il se précipita vers sa salle de bain, sortit la boîte de premier secours, chercha de quoi faire une attelle respectable et revint à grandes enjambées dans la pièce, posant ce qu'il avait récupéré sur la table de chevet. Soigneusement, le futur psychologue banda l'aile brisée autour de trois bâtons de glace, qu'il gardait toujours après avoir fini d'en manger une pour faire des constructions, et appliqua de la glace sur les deux parties pour apaiser la température trop élevée de ces dernières. Une fois cela fait, il épongea avec une serviette le front de son amant et essuya la sueur qui y perlait, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses pleurs. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive ce jour-là ? Ses questionnements furent interrompus par un gémissement tourmenté, comme si Jack était en train de faire un cauchemar, et le brun s'enquit de grimper dans le lit à ses côtés pour le réconforter. D'un bras tremblant, il ramena l'être fragile contre son torse après avoir retiré son haut, partageant de sa chaleur corporelle pour améliorer l'état critique du Nephilim, et de sa main gauche, il se mit à caresser délicatement les appendices avec une incomparable tendresse, tout en lui soufflant des phrases rassurantes.

-Tout va bien aller. Je suis là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre …

Comme s'il parvenait à l'entendre par delà son inconscience, les muscles de l'ange se décontractèrent, son corps se relâcha et son expression autrefois emplie de douleur, laissa place à celle détendue d'une personne en train de dormir. Sous son toucher volatile, l'ancien étudiant sentit que le processus de guérison avait débuté et employa tous ses sentiments positifs pour l'aider dans cette épreuve. De ses lèvres sèches, il déposa une dizaine de baisers contre son front, le noyant dans des marques affectueuses pour que son être s'imprègne de son amour, et il poursuivit les caresses dans son dos, murmurant un discours qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais eu le courage de prononcer s'il avait été éveillé.

-Je t'aime Jack. Si tu savais à quel point. Tout en toi éveille un bonheur que je n'avais jamais éprouvé auparavant. Tes yeux brillant d'innocence et d'enthousiasme, ton sourire moqueur, ton caractère enfantin, tes blagues puériles, ta façon de marcher avec légèreté, cette facilité que tu as pour communiquer avec les gamins, ton amour pour les glaces et surtout, ta générosité.

Il marqua une brève pause pour écarter une mèche grise tombée devant son œil, touchant gentiment ses paupières closes, et prit une grande inspiration pour poursuivre son monologue.

-J'aimerais tant que tu puisses rester avec moi encore un peu. Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne connais pas sur notre monde et qui mérite d'être découverte. Je voudrais vraiment partager tout ça avec toi mais … je sais que ce serait égoïste de ma part de te demander d'abandonner ta famille pour un parfait inconnu comme moi. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne m'oublie pas …

Un poids sembla se lever de sa poitrine après avoir fait cette douce déclaration. Harold n'était pas de ceux qui se confiaient très souvent contrairement à son compagnon, et cela le secoua un peu que de tels mots puissent sortir de sa bouche. La seule personne avec qui il pouvait discuter tranquillement de ce genre de problèmes, c'était Raiponce, et elle arrivait toujours à trouver une solution à ses craintes comme si la réponse était évidente. Un maigre sourire scinda son visage en deux à cette pensée, s'imaginant sa meilleure amie comme une deuxième mère, et il se rapprocha un peu plus du corps endormi près de lui, embrassant ces lèvres semi-ouverte qu'il avait l'impression de redécouvrir à chaque fois qu'il y déposait les siennes. Puis, sans plus de manière, il s'endormit contre son amant, continuant inlassablement ses gestes affectueux et tendres, avant que la nuit ne l'enveloppe à son tour dans un cocon noir et empli de rêves.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre** **:** Feathery Wings

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Pairing** **:** Harold x Jack

 **Note** **:** C'est le dernier chapitre et après, je poste l'épilogue. J'espère que l'aventure continue de vous plaire même si elle a duré peu de temps. Je m'excuse pour le retard, panne d'internet.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks, Disney, Pixar, Cressida Cowell et William Joyce

* * *

Le lendemain, une chose étonnante se produisit alors que les limbes du sommeil le relâchaient peu à peu, et il fut surpris de sentir un objet doux lui chatouiller les narines, au point de le faire subitement éternuer. Ses paupières se décollèrent d'un seul coup et il écarquilla les yeux dès lors qu'il aperçut des appendices immenses le surplomber, quelques plumes s'échouant sur sa tête, l'une d'entre elle étant la coupable de son réveil brutal. Jamais il n'avait eu la chance de voir quelque chose d'aussi majestueux. D'une blancheur inégalée, leur envergure défiait l'imagination et aurait pu lui servir de couverture. Le brun avait du mal à y croire. La veille, le concerné avait été agressé avec une telle violence que l'une d'elle s'était fracturée dans le processus et maintenant, elles semblaient plus rayonnantes que jamais et suffisamment puissantes pour soulever trois personnes dans les airs. À cette pensée, une grimace assombrit le visage de l'humain et il posa son regard sur la créature paisiblement endormi à ses côtés. Il l'aurait bien laisser dormir encore un peu mais ce n'était pas le moment pour cela. Jack allait pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui.

-Hey ! Réveille-toi la Belle au Bois Dormant ! Tu mets des plumes de partout dans mon lit, grommela-t-il en se redressant sur un coude.

-Hmm … Non pas encore. J'ai pas envie d'aller nettoyer les nuages …

-C'est pas le Paradis ici alors, dépêche-toi d'ouvrir les yeux ou je te sors du lit moi-même, menaça-t-il en secouant les draps pour les débarrasser des gêneuses.

-Hein ? Harold ? Où est-ce que je suis ? Et qu'est-ce que …

L'angelot se stoppa net dans sa phrase, frottant d'une main son œil droit tout en ouvrant le gauche, et parut encore plus surpris que son hôte en voyant ses membres guéris. L'autre se doutait qu'il devait se souvenir de la nuit précédente et la confusion sur son visage, montrait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il s'était produit en l'espace de quelques heures. Comme pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient bien réelles, il fit battre ses appendices avec force, créant un air frais autour d'eux et soulevant la chevelure emmêlée du futur psychologue, et une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, s'étira sur son visage étincelant. D'un bond, il s'extirpa de la couche pour admirer ces parties précieuses de son être qu'il avait perdues à cause des ressentis de l'Humanité, et ne put se retenir de sautiller dans tous les sens tel un enfant à qui on aurait offert le jouet qu'il avait commandé pour Noël. À ses pieds, réveillé en grand fracas par toute cette agitation, Krokmou le regardait d'une étrange manière avant de se mettre à bondir à son tour pour s'agripper à sa jambe, comme pour lui dire d'arrêter de faire tant de tapage, et couina férocement en rythme avec les rires incontrôlés de l'ange. Malgré la beauté de ce spectacle, Harold ne cessait de se répéter que cela allait certainement être les dernières minutes qu'ils passeraient ensemble et son cœur commençait à s'emballer sous l'effet de la crainte.

Quand l'excitation du moment retomba, l'aîné se calma en respirant profondément et secoua ses épaules pour se détendre un peu, rangeant ses ailes derrière son dos pour éviter de briser quelque chose. La fouine décida qu'il devrait lui aussi cesser ces gamineries et descendit de son accroche pour venir se réfugier entre les jambes de son propriétaire, lui mordillant le pouce pour lui faire entendre son mécontentement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli, le brun ignora ses protestations et le chassa en se redressant pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, invitant Jack à s'installer à sa place habituelle pour profiter de quelques minutes supplémentaires, juste tous les deux. La petite bestiole fulmina tout en sautant hors du lit pour retourner dans son panier, n'obtenant pas la justice qu'elle espérait, et bouda son maître jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne lui apporte sa gamelle remplie de croquettes. Dès ce moment là, il lui pardonna comme il le faisait à chaque fois.

-Finalement, il ne s'est jamais habitué à ma présence, marmonna l'argenté d'un ton moqueur.

-La vie lui a appris à se méfier des autres. L'animalerie dans laquelle je l'ai trouvé, maltraitait ses pensionnaires au point que certains lapins et souris n'osaient plus être pris par des clients. De plus, les cages étaient trop petites pour tous les abriter et ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre, se battaient très souvent entre eux et pouvaient parfois s'entretuer.

-Oh … Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait vécu pareil traumatisme.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ça appartient au passé désormais et il a repris du poil de la bête juste un mois après que je l'ai adopté. Est-ce que tu veux des céréales avec ton lait ?

L'interlocuteur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, prenant doucement sa cuillère en main, et attendit qu'on lui dépose son bol devant lui. Puis, dans un silence pesant, ils dégustèrent des toasts au beurre et des œufs brouillés, Jack gobant son repas avec avidité et impatience, tandis que son voisin traînait derrière en piquant aléatoirement dans ses protéines, et l'humain mit un moment avant de pouvoir émettre le moindre son. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut une question des plus stupides.

-Tu vas repartir aujourd'hui ?

-Chez moi ? Je pense oui. Mon créateur doit s'inquiéter et mes amis ont certainement besoin de moi pour veiller sur le bon fonctionnement de notre système.

-Vous êtes responsables de quoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-On vous surveille. Enfin, on veille plutôt sur vos âmes si tu préfères. Dès qu'un humain vient à mourir, on s'assure qu'elle atteigne la porte qui lui convient le mieux, selon la manière dont vous avez vécue.

Après avoir vécu près de deux mois ensemble, Harold ne s'était jamais demandé ce que son invité pouvait bien faire là-haut, perché sur son nuage, et maintenant qu'il allait devoir repartir, il trouvait un soudain intérêt à tout cela. Peut-être pour découvrir un peu le monde qu'il allait rejoindre dans très peu de temps ? Ou alors, voulait-il savoir pour quelles raisons cet ange allait l'abandonner ? Pourquoi se faisait-il tant de mal en lui posant ces questions ? Il n'en savait rien. Il voulait juste … l'entendre parler encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

-Et tu as conduit beaucoup d'âmes à travers ces … portes ?

-Ce sont des informations que je ne peux te révéler …

-Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que …

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as l'air très préoccupé.

-Ce n'est rien. Je dois encore être dans la lune comme d'habitude.

-Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te laisser seul comme ça, avoua-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Oui. Je dois être fatigué par les derniers événements. C'es tout …

Maladroitement, le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper, et se leva brusquement pour aller mettre sa vaisselle dans l'évier afin de la rincer. Même un idiot aurait pu voir à quel point il était sur les nerfs et apeuré à l'idée de perdre l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Toutefois, Jack ne souleva pas son comportement distant et froid. Il se redressa, remit les vêtements avec lesquels il était tombé et s'avança vers l'ancien étudiant en enlaçant ses bras autour de sa taille, posant son front entre les omoplates de ce dernier. S'il ne se dépêchait pas de partir, Harold ne réussirait pas à le lâcher et il le retiendrait de toutes ses forces.

-J'ai passé de très bons moments avec toi tu sais ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie hier soir et je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez pour ça. Et puis, je n'aurais jamais cru que la vie humaine pourrait être si amusante … Je regrette presque de partir en fait.

-Alors reste, murmura-t-il doucement. Je t'en prie, reste avec moi.

-Je ne peux pas et tu le sais. J'ai des responsabilités, des tâches à accomplir, des amis qui m'attendent …

À cela, l'autre ne trouva rien à redire. Sa tête se baissa un peu plus comme s'il voulait plonger directement dans l'eau qui remplissait le récipient en inox, et ses épaules tressautèrent sous le coup de la tristesse, ses lèvres pincées étouffant un sanglot. Sa fierté n'arrivait plus à le soutenir et il perdait peu à peu le sens des réalités. Tout était arrivé trop vite. Son intrusion dans sa vie, ces sentiments forts qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentés, ce plaisir de la chair qu'ils avaient partagé et son départ si soudain.

Très vite, l'étreinte dans laquelle il se trouvait, se relâcha lentement et la chaleur qui l'accompagnait, disparut avec elle pour ne laisser qu'un vide et une solitude détestable. Sentant certainement les émotions négatives de son partenaire, l'ange s'en éloigna délicatement et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte pour regarder une dernière fois en direction de celui qui l'avait hébergé durant tout ce temps. Puis, le plus jeune perçut le son de la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, et c'est là qu'il réalisa une chose. Comme s'il avait eu un déclic, une pensée le traversa. Il aurait dû lui dire depuis le premier jour où il l'avait ressenti. Il aurait dû lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être qu'en le faisant, il pourrait le faire rester.

Sans perdre une seconde, l'ancien étudiant se précipita vers la porte et se jeta hors de son appartement, pour voir qu'il n'était déjà plus là et que seule restait une plume sur le bord du balcon. Incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, il s'effondra contre le mur, prenant cette chose si précieuse entre ses doigts tremblants pour la serrer contre son cœur, Krokmou lui léchouillant la main dans un geste réconfortant, et il éclata en sanglots.

Il était parti.

C'était terminé.

* * *

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Jack pour sa terre natale et pas un seul jour ne s'était achevé, sans que l'humain ne pense à lui ou ne regrette son inaction. Il avait réussi à trouver du travail dans un cabinet médical de la ville voisine, enchaînant les heures de thérapie comme s'il faisait parti d'une chaîne infinie, et malgré les nombreux patients qu'il avait à voir chaque jour, leurs problèmes l'aidant à mettre les siens de côtés, le brun n'arrivait pas à se le lever de la tête ou à oublier son sourire idiot. Parfois, il se demandait si ce n'était pas lui qui avait besoin de consulter. Des hallucinations venaient lui porter préjudices, le harcelant inlassablement, affaiblissant son état mental, et il espérait toujours que cette voix qu'il entendait dans un recoin de sa tête, était réellement celle de cet homme qu'il avait aimé et aimerait jusqu'à sa mort.

De plus, juste après son départ, il avait été obligé d'expliquer à ses amis que l'argenté était retourné chez lui en urgence pour des affaires de famille, et leurs réactions allèrent de la peine immense à la déception la plus totale. Parmi eux, Raiponce, qui était la seule à être au courant des sentiments du jeune homme, essaya tant bien que mal de l'aider à surmonter sa détresse et même ses conseils ne semblaient plus avoir le moindre effet sur lui. Parfois, elle restait avec lui toute la soirée pour qu'il puisse pleurer contre son épaule, sanglotant violemment à en perdre son souffle, déblatérant des inepties qu'elle ne parvenait pas à saisir sur un certain _Paradis_ et des _anges_ , et il buvait des quantités astronomiques de bière pour essayer d'éteindre cette brûlure qui l'étouffait peu à peu. Elle avait beau lui dire que cela n'arrangerait pas les choses, il ne voulait rien écouter et continuait de se ruiner la santé en mangeant peu et en ingurgitant des boissons alcoolisées, que d'ordinaire, il aurait refusées sèchement par principe d'hygiène de vie.

Au bout du compte, aucun de ses camarades n'avait réussi à le sortir de sa léthargie et même s'ils étaient heureux qu'il ne reste pas enfermé toute la journée dans son deux pièces, il semblait perdre des couleurs de jour en jour ainsi que du poids. À ce rythme, il ne serait que l'ombre de lui-même et ne ressemblerait plus à cet être timide et volontaire qu'ils avaient tous connus. Harold remarquait bien les petites attentions de son entourage, l'inquiétude de ses collègues de travail et les coups de téléphone réguliers de sa mère, qui avait appris par le biais de la blonde que son amant avait disparu de sa vie sans crier gare. Toutefois, il n'avait guère envie d'y attacher un quelconque intérêt et continuait de vivre en transportant un lot de remords avec lui, les traînant derrière lui dans un sac bien plus gros que la hotte du gros bonhomme au manteau rouge.

Un soir, alors que sa meilleure amie lui demandait de prendre soin de lui malgré le malheur qui l'accablait, il s'installa devant sa table basse et fixa sa télévision d'un regard vide, se rappelant la toute première fois où Jack l'avait allumée avec des yeux pétillants d'émerveillement. Ce souvenir le fit sourire. Seulement, cette image invita malencontreusement un lot de douleur et il noya celle-ci dans une bouteille de vodka, grimaçant lorsque le liquide transparent dévala son œsophage. Au loin, sa fouine semblait le regarder d'un air désapprobateur et inquiet, glapissant pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que cela ne servirait à rien. Lui aussi languissait le retour du garçon bruyant. En réalité, il s'était attaché à lui plus qu'il n'y paraissait et son absence l'avait frappé seulement quarante huit heures après sa disparition. Krokmou avait lui aussi perdu un ami.

Tout à coup, le psychologue se redressa pour aller se coucher, l'idée de dormir sur la moquette n'étant pas très agréable, mais le mouvement brusque lui donna mal à la tête, et il tituba dangereusement vers la couche. Sa malchance lui joua à nouveau un tour et il trébucha sur quelque chose, il ne se souvenait plus trop quoi, avant de frapper violemment le coin de sa tête contre le coin du sommier, s'assommant sur le coup.


	5. Epilogue

**Titre** **:** Feathery Wings

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Pairing** **:** Harold x Jack

 **Note** **:** Voici le dernier morceau de ce long One-Shot. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. Il a été long à écrire mais je me suis bien amusée à le faire. Je m'excuse si cette fin vous paraît abrupte mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux ...

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent tous à Disney, Dreamworks, Pixar, Cressida Cowell et William Joyce.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tout était noir autour de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas réellement de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le monde réel.

 _Harold ?_

Tiens, pourquoi entendait-il la voix de Jack ? Était-il en train de rêver ? Si c'était le cas alors, faîtes qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

 _Harold ! Réveille-toi !_

Non. Il ne voulait pas. Il fallait qu'il reste endormi à jamais pour pouvoir entendre ce timbre doux et apaisant.

 _Harold … je suis désolé … je n'aurais pas dû te laisser._

Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Ouch. Et pourquoi sa tête le faisait souffrir ainsi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Devait-il réellement revenir parmi les vivants pour le découvrir ? Allait-il devoir quitter cette douceur une fois encore ?

.  
.

.

.

Dans un effort presque surhumain, le brun décolla ses paupières alourdies par le manque de sommeil et fut accueilli par le visage pâle d'une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensée revoir un jour. Humidifiés par de grosses gouttelettes salées, les yeux bleus de son amant le dévisageaient avec tristesse et un sourire peiné éclaircit légèrement sa figure lorsqu'il remarqua que l'autre se réveillait enfin. Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement en sentant les perles chaudes tomber contre ses joues, révélant la véracité de cette réalité dans laquelle il se trouvait, et son cerveau n'arrivait plus à enregistrer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, se concentrant uniquement sur cet ange qui le protégeait de ses immenses ailes. Leur front n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la seule barrière les séparant étant l'épais linge humide déposé là où il s'était cogné, et il ne lui était pas difficile de sentir la respiration de son partenaire à cette distance, ni le parfum naturel qui se dégageait de sa peau, une odeur d'herbes fraîchement coupées lors de la rosée du matin, tandis que le Soleil se lève sur ce monde endormi.

Aucun des deux ne parvint à briser le silence.

En examinant la salle du regard, il constata que tout semblait propre et rangé. Les bouteilles avaient été mise au tri, les assiettes empilées dans l'évier avaient été nettoyé et remise à leur place, la gamelle de Krokmou avait été rempli de nouveau et les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, avaient été certainement mis dans la machine à laver. Durant le temps où il avait été inconscient, Jack s'était occupé des corvées ? Pour lui ? Sur son ventre, une petite créature se mit à remuer et il vit la tête fine de sa fouine se rapprocher, pour qu'une langue râpeuse ne vienne lécher le bout de son menton. Cette dernière se mit à gémir pour lui montrer qu'il s'était terriblement inquiété et que le voir dans cet état, l'attristait plus que tout. Harold leva une main pour le caresser mais se stoppa abruptement en sentant une vive douleur sur tout son côté droit. À son grincement de dents, l'argenté réagit de suite en lui demandant de ne pas faire trop d'efforts, et que sa chute avait été suffisamment violente pour lui provoquer des élancements. Il l'avertit également qu'il aurait une vilaine bosse sur le crâne.

Toutefois, le concerné ne paraissait pas touché par ces dires et ne faisait que le fixer avec un regard embué par l'envie de le toucher. Tout cela était bien réel. Il ne rêvait pas. Mais désormais, il lui fallait savoir pourquoi il était revenu ? Étrangement, l'ange fut capable de lire dans ses pensées ou de voir à travers ses interrogations, et lui accorda les réponses qu'il recherchait depuis tout ce temps.

-Quand je suis arrivé chez moi, tout mon entourage m'a accueilli à bras ouverts et mon créateur m'a demandé si je n'avais pas eu trop de mal à survivre, dans ce monde que tous appellent _dépravé_. Avec le temps et les âmes à guider, je me suis rendue compte que tous avaient une opinion infondée sur votre vie et vos manières, et je regrettais de plus en plus d'être parti de cette façon. Au fond de moi, je ressentais un sentiment de lâcheté et de regret qui s'est mis à lentement me ronger de l'intérieur.

Jack marqua une brève pause dans son explication pour prendre une respiration tremblante, de nouvelles larmes s'échappant facilement de ses yeux mi-clos, et le brun l'observait sous tous ses angles en se disant qu'il découvrait un nouveau côté de sa personnalité.

-Tu me manquais. Terriblement. Si bien que je n'arrivais plus à conduire les défunts à travers les portes, et certaines se sont retrouvées au mauvais endroit. Cela a provoqué un scandale et mon créateur a été obligé de me désaffecter pour que je ne cause plus aucun problème. Mes amis m'oublièrent rapidement et j'étais devenu ce qu'ils surnomment un _Anormal_. Bizarrement, cela ne m'a pas touché alors qu'il s'agit de la pire des sentences pour nous, les anges, qui sommes voués à cela pour le restant de nos jours. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était de toi et de ta présence.

Un autre arrêt. Cette fois-ci, il prit entre ses doigts froids la main brûlante de son amant, la serrant de toutes ses forces pour lui prouver à quel point il regrettait tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Krokmou vint près de lui pour lui apporter son soutien et il l'en remercia d'un sourire triste.

-Je n'avais plus eu de tes nouvelles depuis ce fameux jour et lorsque j'ai essayé de te voir à travers les nuages, tu es apparu dans un état pitoyable et désastreux. J'ai compris tout de suite que c'était de ma faute et que je devais venir t'aider avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive. Cependant, lorsque j'ai voulu descendre, un de mes anciens compagnons a essayé de me retenir, en disant que je ne devais pas retourner là-bas, et c'est là que tu as perdu connaissance.

Une fois que son récit fut achevé, le jeune homme le dévisagea avec une immense sympathie, oubliant presque instantanément tout ce qu'il avait enduré par sa faute, et pressa également son membre pour lui montrer qu'il acceptait ses excuses.

-Je suis tellement désolé Harold … Je n'avais pas compris … pas remarqué ce que tu éprouvais pour moi … Ma naïveté m'a aveuglé et voilà le résultat …

Ses larmes affluèrent par centaine, s'échouant sur le matelas et le drap pour l'humidifier à son tour, et des sanglots le secouèrent violemment si bien qu'il ne parvenait plus à finir sa confession. Le psychologue avait envie qu'il arrête de se faire tant de mal, qu'il sèche ses beaux yeux avant que ces derniers ne deviennent rouges et qu'il se glisse sous la couette avec lui, pour pouvoir sentir sa présence et l'étreindre avec force. Cependant, Jack avait réellement envie d'achever son discours.

-Tu sais … c'est grâce à toi si mes ailes sont devenues ainsi.

Ses appendices s'étendirent de part et d'autre de son dos, dévoilant toute leur magnificence et leur envergure, leur beauté divine ne faisant aucun doute, et se mirent à fouetter l'air faiblement dans un signe d'appréciation.

-Seul un sentiment d'amour sincère peut nous guérir de la sorte et … si je l'avais su avant, si j'avais été plus attentif lors de nos cours, je serais resté … avec le seul être qui me soit réellement précieux. Je t'aime Harold …

À cet instant, une étrange pulsion le poussa en avant et les lèvres du brun rencontrèrent celles pincées de son invité, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Surpris par la tournure des événements, le Nephilim mit du temps à réagir, des perles salées s'échappant toujours de ses orbes bleutés, et dès qu'il comprit ce qui arrivait, il se laissa envahir par le bonheur et l'envie, soutenant son partenaire d'une main sous la nuque. L'échange était différent de ceux qu'ils avaient eu l'habitude d'expérimenter. Celui-ci était plus tendre et innocent ou plutôt, maladroit et plein d'indécisions. Exactement comme si c'était leur premier baiser.  
Un duel s'engagea promptement entre leurs deux muscles agiles et Harold avait l'impression de redécouvrir cette bouche, qu'il avait pourtant arpenté sous tous ses angles, encore et encore. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils durent se séparer pour que le brun puisse reposer sa tête contre son oreiller, haletant et souriant affectueusement, et il prononça ses premiers mots après plus d'une heure de silence.

-Je te pardonne Jack … Mais promets-moi une chose, tu veux bien ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras, lui répondit-il en riant, soulagé par ces mots.

-Ne laisse personne d'autre que moi, te guérir de ces maux qui t'accablent … D'accord ? Et quoi qu'il arrive, reste toujours près de moi.

Il ne dit rien. Tout ce qu'il fit, fut de s'insinuer dans ce lit trop petit pour contenir deux personnes, et se glissa sous les couvertures pour s'allonger contre le corps chaud de cet être humain si cher à ses yeux. Alors qu'une de ses ailes était repliée contre son dos, la seconde se posa sur le torse de l'ancien étudiant pour ajouter une protection supplémentaire pour le préserver d'un quelconque rhume, et il plaça sa paume contre son épaule pour la caresser tendrement. Krokmou préféra quitter la couche pour leur offrir un peu d'intimité et se réfugia dans son panier, couinant joyeusement à la vue de ce spectacle. Puis, alors que tout semblait redevenir silencieux, le propriétaire de l'appartement se permit de faire une remarque.

-Je pense qu'il va falloir songer à prendre un lit deux places …

-Certes. Mais cela peut attendre, j'aime être blotti contre toi ! Affirma-t-il en bâillant.

-On risque d'avoir chaud en été et puis, tes ailes perdent toujours des plumes malgré leur guérison, tu en mets partout …

-Tu n'es jamais satisfait dis-moi. Il t'en faut toujours plus.

-Uniquement parce que tu me surprends à chaque fois ! Mais franchement, il faudra y penser.

-Si tu le dis, bredouilla-t-il avec une moue, se collant un peu plus à lui pour ne pas tomber.


End file.
